Not so bad
by crimsonlilly
Summary: Vlad get a taste of the future and it leaves him confused. Vlad/Robin.


Summary: Vlad get a taste of the future and it leaves him confused.

Author notes: my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimers: I do not own Young Dracula.

On with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not so bad**

I walked in to the dark room, their was a mirror in the middle of it.

I had been sent in here to see my future, or so my current teacher said. But I know my future; I'll become a vampire, lead the vampires and be lonely doing it, so really this is pointless. It had been six months since I left the castle, Dad, Ingrid, Robin and the others I miss them.  
"Better get this over with" I said pushing the memories back, and stepping in front of the mirror.

All I saw was my self; I put my hand on the mirror. Suddenly my image shimmered and changed.

There I was at age eighteen; he was about 6 feet 2 inches and he had more muscle tone which was most likely from training, he's hair was longer and a bit darker. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a pair of plain black trousers; he had an aura of power I could see by looking at him.

I cleared my throat to get his attention seeing as he was looking to the side of the room.

"Mini me" he said smiling, looking at me. I nodded in return.

"So what little young me doing looking in the mirror" he asked smile not leaving his face.

"To see my future and apparently its you" I said, but there was one question I wanted to ask.

"I see you want to ask a question" he said looking my dead in the eyes. "Ask away then"

"Do you like being a vampire?" I asked

In response he sent a look to the side of the room, he was looking at before, so full of love it made me feel kinda sick seeing it on my face. Before looking back at me his smile still on his face.

"Sorry I missed that, what was it." he said

"Do you like being a vampire?" I asked again unable to contain my irritation.

"Well I suppose it does have its pros as well as cons." he spoke after awhile.

"What." I questioned.

"Oh my sweet little bird come and show younger me that's its not all bad." Called the other me to someone outside my view in a sing song voice.

"Call me that one more time and you can sleep in your own room." Said a voice I recognized, sure it lost its child ness and deepened a bit but it was still, my best friend's voice. It was followed by steps and then another person appeared in the mirror.

There stood an eighteen year old boy who had snow white skin and long pitch black hair ending at his shoulders. The boy was shorter than my future self by a few inches. He had zip up black boots on and was wearing tight black leather jeans, a blood red tank top showing a smooth flat stomach. A black trench coat replacing the cloak he used to wear. I looked at the boy's face, sure he was older but with those all too familiar brown eyes.

There was no lying about it this was Robin Branagh.

"Ahhh no fair" my older self pouted, putting an arm around his Robin. I had to admitted I was I tiny bit jealous.

"Hmm, hey wasn't that back when I was taller than you" Robin grinned showing two white fangs.

That shocked me out of my stupor.

"You turned him" I said in outrage.

"Yeah, I had to. It was my fault the vampires was after him, their was just so much blood" the older me said his eyes glazing over, his arm dropped from Robin's shoulder.

"Hey don't, it wasn't your fault" Robin said as he wrapped his arms around my older self's waist. "Right" Robin said looking at me. "The truth is you saved me, you may not believe me but it is true. after you left, a lot of vampire started chasing me. I had stopped wanting to be bitten a while before this started. But I couldn't out run them all, one night one got lucky I ran into a dead end. And well I was bitten"

"I arrived at the scene to find him almost drained and turned him" the future me finished.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Hey Vlad isn't this, like against the rules, me being here I mean" Robin asked suddenly.

"It _was_" my future self said a grin creeping on to his face.

"Was, who changed it" Robin said.

"Me, I am Grand High Vampire, I make the rules" my older self said in a superior tone. Robin sighed.

"not this again I" Robin started only to be cut of by 3 screams that ran though the castle.

"ROBIN IF YOU WANT TO BORROW MA CLOTHES _ASK_ NEXT TIME."

"ROBIN, WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOOTS"

"ROBIN, YOU HALF FANGED TWIT, GET YOUR ASS HERE _NOW_" Robin paled.

"Ingrid" I said quietly recognizing, the last scream as, my sister's voice.

"Yeah, ahhh man her and the others are going to kill me." Robin whispered, unwrapping his arms from my other self's waist.

"I better get going; making them wait just pisses them off more, especially at this time of the month" Robin said before giving your older self a peck on the cheek and running out your vision you heard a door open and slam from the other side of the mirror.

"He does get himself in trouble but with those three if hard not to" your older self spoke to himself, before looking at you. "I got to go save my Robin, so bye" he said putting a hand on the mirror, his image shimmered before being replaced by my reflection.

'Damm, he left before I could ask more' I thought as I walked out of the room.

Maybe his future wasn't going to be so bad after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if Vlad was OOC

Review please

l

l

l

V


End file.
